


Let My Beloved Come to His Garden

by yasaman



Category: The Golem and the Jinni - Helene Wecker
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, Cunnilingus, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/pseuds/yasaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had so worried that New York was just another prison to him. More spacious and interesting than an oil jug, but a prison nonetheless. She hadn’t dared to hope that he could consider it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evayna/gifts).



> I loved your prompt for this fandom, and I hope I've done it justice. Hope you enjoy it, Evayna!

When she met the Jinni at the dock as promised, the Golem felt her previously fragile hope that they could build a future together blossom into full flower. Because the sight of the Jinni was dear and familiar and so, so welcome. Because amidst the messy and loud desires of all the other people disembarking from the ship, a clamor of anxiety and joy and exhaustion, his mind was as ever shadowed and opaque. And yet she still saw it: his pleasure in seeing her, and his relief at returning to New York. She answered his pleasure with a smile of her own, knowing he had spotted her too.

But she was Chava the Golem, and he was Ahmad the Jinni, so there was no grand reunion. She did not run into his arms, and he did not dip her into an extravagant kiss. The Golem made her way through the crowds at the dock to meet him, and when they reached each other, the Jinni simply set his baggage down and took her hands in his. 

“I’m sorry you are still bound.”

The Jinni lifted his shoulder in a dismissive shrug. “I expected as much. My kin will guard ibn Malik’s soul, so at least we needn’t worry about that. And Matthew went safely with his grandmother.” 

The Golem nodded, and studied the Jinni’s face. She had worried that if he came back still bound, he would be disheartened and angry, but if he was, she could see little trace of it on his face. “Well. I am very glad to see you again.” She wasn’t sure what else to say. She felt as though there was nothing she could say, not in the midst of the busy and bustling docks in broad daylight, not without the comfort of their night time outings in a more silent and forgiving city.

The Jinni brought her hands to his lips, and though it was not the first time she had felt the touch of his lips on her skin, the chaste contact nonetheless seared her. “I made a promise, didn’t I? Of course you would see me again. And I wanted to come back home.”

And there it was again, the flowering of hope. She had so worried that New York was just another prison to him. More spacious and interesting than an oil jug, but a prison nonetheless. She hadn’t dared to hope that he could consider it home. She felt herself smiling helplessly at him.

“Welcome home, then.”

The Golem had to return to the bakery, and the Jinni had to go speak to Arbeely, so they parted again with a promise to meet again under her window that night. The Golem passed the rest of her day with an unfamiliar impatience simmering under her skin. She had missed walking with the Jinni, was still too cautious to consider walking the city at night alone. She had tried a couple of times, but found it too lonely. Without his conversation and without someone to share the wonders of the city at night with, it had seemed a hollow endeavor, not worth the risk. But if she was too cautious to risk walking alone at night, there was a risk the Golem had decided would be worth it. She only hoped the Jinni felt the same.

As soon as the Golem saw the Jinni approaching the lamppost from her window, she went to meet him. He greeted her with a pleased smile, and offered her his arm, and so their night time rambles continued as if there had never been a pause. As they walked, the Golem told the Jinni about the goings on in the neighborhood and the bakery, and the Jinni told the Golem about his journey and his time in the desert. She had thought it might make him restless, to return to his desert and his palace and yet be unable to shed his human form. But he seemed settled enough, despite the wistfulness in his voice.

“I confess, though I do love the desert, I missed this city. I missed the parks.” Ahmad had been guiding them on a meandering path towards Central Park, where the trees were getting ready for winter. The night was cold, though not yet freezing, and the Golem took a moment to survey the scene from the Jinni’s eyes. Even a park shedding its summer glories for fall and winter must have looked lush and lively to a man come straight from the desert.

“Is it better than an oasis in the desert?” She took the lead now, tugging at the Jinni’s arm gently and guiding them towards the Angel of the Waters.

“Different, certainly. But the desert changes little. Not like this city in all its seasons. I find that sameness leaves me…unsatisfied, now. I have changed, I think.” He smiled at her, wry and a little wistful.

They sat on the brim of the fountain, and the Golem decided to take her risk. She had changed too. “You have, Ahmad. So have I. You’ve taught me that sometimes a risk is worth the reward. At least, I hope this risk is worth the reward.”

Before she could balk, she brought a hand to the side of his face and leaned forward to kiss him. Everything about him was warm: the smooth skin of his cheek, his lips, the press of his body against hers. It was just a chaste meeting of lips, with the Golem uncertain and inexperienced as she was, but the Jinni moved his head to kiss her palm where it was still cupping his cheek.

“It is absolutely worth the reward.”

They smiled at each other then, besotted and caught in the moment. The Jinni tugged her close and brought his lips to hers, and this time, it was more than a chaste, closed-mouth kiss. With agonizing slowness, he teased her mouth open and set to exploring it with a tenderness she had not expected. And he was warm, so, so warm. It was the tenderness that undid her, that had her responding as eagerly as she could. Her experience with Michael had not prepared her for this, for the way their desires for once so perfectly aligned. She wondered if this was how the Jinni had seduced Sophia Winston.

Remembering Sophia brought her back to reality. She pulled away and steadied herself to return to caution. She didn’t want this to turn into one of their arguments, but she needed the Jinni to know that this was not an impulsive decision for her. The Jinni moved too easily through life sometimes, unaware of the conflagrations he set in his wake. She did not want to be the ashes of one of those conflagrations.

“I need you to know, I am not Sophia.”

The Jinni raised his eyebrows. “I am very aware of that.”

“No, I mean—I will not be a pleasant fling for you. I don’t want a few nights of passion before you tire of me. This means more to me than that. Do you understand?”

“I understand. I value our friendship too much for that, Chava. But if you mean you want to get married…”

As a widow twice over, the Golem did not particularly relish the thought. But there was no denying that part of her wanted it. Being a wife to Michael had been satisfying in its own way: with Michael’s needs to attend to, she had felt useful, had felt like she was fulfilling her purpose. She shook her head at the Jinni, but she had been silent too long. He gave her a long, unhappy stare.

“I will not be your master, Chava.”

Anger flared in the Golem. “That is not what I want!”

“Isn’t it? A husband to serve, like you served Michael Levy? Orders to follow, desires to fulfill that aren’t your own?”

“That is not what I want,” repeated the Golem firmly. “There may always be a part of me that wants a master. But that is not what I want from you.”

“What do you want from me?”

The Golem hesitated. How could she express this in a way that would not send the Jinni running? What life could they build together between friendship and marriage? “Just as you will not be my master, I will not bind you. I will not be another set of chains you carry." 

The Jinni rose from the brim of the fountain to pace in front of her. But he did not leave, so the Golem waited.

“So I will not be your master, you will not be my chains. But we ease each other’s loneliness, do we not? We care for each other.” The Jinni paused his pacing and turned to look the Golem in the eye, a new sort of heat rising in his gaze. “I care for you, Chava. I desire you.”

The Golem felt the warmth of his regard fill her, and felt an answering heat make a languorous course through her body as she smiled. “And I you, Ahmad.”

“Then be...be my companion. My partner. We have long lives to look forward to, and we are not mortal. Why should we follow mortal rules about what’s right and proper?”

The Jinni held out his hand to her, and the Golem turned his words over in her mind. Partner. As in a dance, she thought, remembering the exhilarating whirl of their _spiel_ in the dance hall months ago. She had closed her eyes and trusted him then, and they had not fallen. She could trust him again. The Golem took the Jinni’s outstretched hand.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood together for a moment, hand in hand, smiling at each other and feeling the rush of their new accord. The Jinni tugged her towards him into another kiss, now a little wild and hungry, and the Golem answered with a hunger of her own. His hands explored her body and everywhere he touched felt like it was warming from cool clay to real flesh under his feverish hot touch. The Golem returned his touches, slipping her hands up under his shirt to map his skin as best she could, but they were still fully clothed and standing in the middle of Central Park. She wanted more.

The Jinni pulled away from an especially deep kiss with a moan and said, “We should go somewhere--or, do you want this? Is this what you want?”

“Yes, yes, I want, but where--”

“Well, we cannot go back to Arbeely’s,” he said as he laid a trail of kisses down the line of her throat.

The Golem stifled a thoroughly unexpected moan and felt giddy laughter bubbling up inside her. “There is my room, I suppose, but--”

“No, no that won’t do at all. We could go to a hotel…” His words trailed off as he caught the hilarity in her eyes, and they both burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of their situation. The Golem could not remember the last time she had laughed, though she suspected it had been with the Jinni then too. 

“It’s late for a hotel,” she answered, after their giggles had subsided and she had ventured a couple of forays to the soft skin of the Jinni’s jaw. 

“Then why not here? My preference is under the open sky.”

“Here? Anyone could see!” But now that he had said it, the Golem felt a stirring desire for it too. Under the open sky, with the earth solid beneath her...yes. She wanted that. “In one of the glades or copses of trees at least.”

The Jinni smiled at her, slow and delighted, then took her hand and led her to the most convenient stand of trees at a near run. When they reached it, they tumbled town in a jumble of limbs and laughter, as if they were teenagers. The Golem hadn’t dared to expect anything when she had decided to take this risk, but she especially hadn’t expected this giddy joy. Judging by the delight and hint of awe in the Jinni’s eyes, he hadn’t expected it either. 

“Are you…”

“I am not a virgin. I was a married woman, you know.”

The Jinni raised a dubious eyebrow that communicated exactly what he thought of Michael Levy’s capabilities as a husband and asked, “Did you like it?”

“It was...fine.” She didn’t want to speak ill of Michael, who had been as good to her as he had been able to be, but there was no denying that their lovemaking had left her wondering just what it was that people so desired about the act. It had been merely tolerable for her, and she had had only the barest glimpses of the possibility of greater pleasure. She wanted more now though, wanted to chase the pleasure she had once glimpsed when she touched herself with Michael.

“We can do better than fine,” said the Jinni, moving towards her legs to pull up her skirts. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He kissed his way up her legs as he drew her skirts up, and it made the Golem shiver with the sensation, so new to her. Her legs were bare to the night now, but she didn’t much feel the cold and the Jinni’s hands were hot on the cool of her skin as he gently moved her legs into position and kneeled between the v of her legs. She felt need in her sex like a pulse. She didn’t know what the Jinni was about to do, but she didn’t care, so long as it addressed that need.

The Jinni turned his attention to her drawers, bringing his mouth close to drop open mouthed kisses against the hot fabric there, which was already damp with the Golem’s desire. It was almost too much, and the Golem dug her hands into the earth around her, unable to say anything other than, “Please.”

And then the Jinni pulled her drawers down too and licked his way into her, and it made her feel malleable, molten, as if the heat of him was turning her back into soft clay that was being reformed into something made of pure feeling and pleasure. He was slow and gentle, making a leisurely exploration of her most intimate parts, until the insistent movement of her hips under his hands goaded him to greater speed. She felt the pleasure that had so eluded her with Michael build with the Jinni’s particular attention to her most sensitive spot until she was gasping with it. Her hands clenched and spasmed in the dirt and her eyes fixed on the stars above her, and she gave herself over to the sensation that was cresting within her.

When the wave passed, leaving her as loose-limbed and relaxed as she had ever felt, the Jinni moved back up to kiss her on the mouth. It was herself she tasted on his lips, strange and earthy and thrilling. As he pressed against her, she felt his own arousal. The pressure and friction of his body on hers made the Golem greedy for more.

“I trust that was satisfactory?” The Jinni sounded extremely satisfied with himself, and it made the Golem laugh and lift her head to answer him with another kiss. 

She pulled her hands free of the dirt around her, wiping them a little on the already dirtied skirts bunched up around her hips before turning her attention to the Jinni’s belt and pants. It was a bit of an undignified scramble, but then he was braced over her, shuddering a little as she guided the hot length of his well-formed cock inside of her. She was still slick from before, so he slid in easily. 

It felt good, though the rhythm was awkward at first. She brought her legs up around him for an angle that would better satisfy both of them, and the Jinni showered nonsense endearments and encouragement on her as they moved together. It was a different sort of dance, but a dance nonetheless, one the Jinni was taking his time with. With the earth beneath her, and the stars above, the Golem felt a sense of rightness beyond the satisfaction that fulfilling another’s needs gave her. In this moment, she and the Jinni were in accord, no matter their differing natures.

Eventually, their rhythm sped up and they lost all pretense of gentleness. The Golem clutched at the Jinni’s back and urged him to go faster until he finally spent himself in her and then used his fingers to bring her to climax again. The Golem marvelled at how the sensation felt different this time, and wondered at the myriad varieties of pleasure. Her body had not been made for pleasure, and yet here she was, replete and buzzing with it beyond all thought of masters or orders. The Jinni was not made to stay settled, and yet here he was beside her, content to make a home in New York, with her as a companion. 

The Golem felt as if she could glimpse the dim shape of her future, distant and obscured by fog. The thought did not fill her with fear or weariness. Instead, it filled her with hope. They lay together in companionable silence watching the stars for a while. Eventually, the Golem got up and straightened her clothing as best she could. Hopefully no one would notice what a disheveled sight she was in the darkness. She offered a hand to the Jinni and pulled him up, fussing with his clothes until he looked slightly more respectable. He consented with ill-concealed amusement. 

“No second thoughts?” asked the Jinni, eyes grave and serious now.

The Golem met his gaze with a smile. “No second thoughts. I think I will be pleased to be your partner, Ahmad.”

She took his arm, and they walked towards home together.


End file.
